Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical lens.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, to diminish stray light in tiny lens set, such as that of smartphone's camera, the lens is designed to have a high curvature. However, the lens having high curvature gives a bad performance of imaging.